


Icecream run

by Zeryx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeryx/pseuds/Zeryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic request for my friend Dancingmuffin:<br/>"a kidfic of Bobby taking sam and dean to the park for ice cream"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icecream run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancingmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingmuffin/gifts).



It's the height of summer; all the blackflies have come swarming out of the woods, and everyone is sticky and miserable crammed into Bobby's kitchen.

"Bobby," Sam pipes up, shy as usual "Do you know when Dad is coming back?"  
Dean glances over at Bobby, stony expression barely hiding the boy's sadness. The two are 6 and 10, and Sam does not yet know the monster under his bed could be real. Dean and Bobby have to keep mute on why John is still missing—a couple of rogue vamps that turned out to be a nest. John is in the dim grey of the hospital as rays of late summer sunshine slant across his son's faces two states away.

"A little while, son. Just a little while longer." Bobby's smile is kind as he finishes drying a glass with a dishtowel. "Say boys, how about we go get some ice-cream?" Sam lights up a bit, still at the age where bribes are sometimes effective. Dean, bless him, puts on a smile for his brother that sticks as Sam's enthusiasm catches.

 "Yeah!!! Let's go!"

"Geez, Samantha, you sure you're not pregnant?"

Sam sticks his tongue out at Dean and raspberries him. "Sure you're not a jerk?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, boy." Bobby says mildly, and delights in the little giggle Sam makes. Dean just rolls his eyes as they all pile into Bobby's old Ford truck. Soon enough, they've passed out of the Singer salvage yard, and in no time flat they're pulling in at a nearby park.

 The heat is near sweltering, cut only by a light breeze that sways the leaves in dappled sunshine. The flies are out and making themselves known, but the trio wades through enemy territory with rapid-fire swatting as they make their way to the concessions stand outside the baseball diamond.

"What would you like, Sam? And Dean, just pick _one_ , ok? If you don't like it we'll trade. Fair?"

"Sure, Bobby. Thanks," Dean says.

Sam looks thoughtful. "Ummm...." He peers up at the snackboard. "Strawberry? Can I get a strawberry cornet?"

Bobby nods. "Ayep. Dean?"

"Chocolate. No, mint. No.... heck I don't know."

"It's ok, son." Bobby pats one huge paw gently on Dean's shoulder. Bobby goes up to the concession stand and orders a strawberry cornet, a vanilla cornet, and a chocolate cornet. After money has changed hands, they climb up into the bleachers to eat their ice-cream in the long shadow cast by a huge old oak tree. Some brave souls are lazily throwing a ball around in the 105 degree heatwave, and for several minutes all that can be heard is the soft slap of baseballs hitting well-oiled mitts.

"Bobby, I don't feel like eating this anymore. Can we trade?"

"Sure." 

Dean shuffles a little closer while they switch cones, and his voice is low. "Seriously, when is dad coming back?" 

Bobby sighs, casts a look at Sam who is either eating his icecream in happy oblivion or has the world's best poker face.  
"He's pretty banged up. I don't want to worry you kids—" Dean snorts in derision. "But," Bobby pushes on, "this is a bit more than a sprained ankle and he still has to finish the job. He's got help. It could be a week or more, though." Dean just nods; eats his icecream with a face already far too schooled in hiding his expression for his short number of years.


End file.
